deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Supergibreel99/Death Note american remake idea
Hello there, I've started this page to show you my idea for the american remake of Death Note, starting by the movies and followed by the cast. Just to make things clear, the shinigamis will be completely CGI. First off, 3 movies shall me made. The first one would start (Obviously) when Light finds the Death Note, finishing with him graduating college. In this timelapse, Roy Pember will appear, as long as his wife, Naomi Misora, being really the main antagonist of the film, pretty much like in the japanese version of the movie. While Light struggles to kill Naomi, around half way through the movie, Misa comes in, killing with the second death note. Light, now with two problems: a fake Kira and Naomi risking his life, he is about to explode. Finally, Misa finds him, contacts him, and realizing how stupid she is, Light uses her to kill Naomi with her shinigami eye balls, and is able to gain control over Misa, with that infamous kiss in his bedroom. Now that has everything under control, he feels very confident about himself, attending his graduation very happy. In there, when he gets called up to the stage to give his speech, the principal mentions how there is another student also giving a speech, L comes to the stage, and they both stare at each other, and everything turns gray just with Light's eyes and hair being red and Ryuzaki's being blue. After the graduation is over, Ryuzaki goes to Light and reveals himself to be L, also inviting Light to joing the team force against Kira. Now, Ryuzaki is not seen until the very end of the film when he meets Light, he is heard through his computer and, when Soichiro and the rest meet with him at the hotel, we only see him from his back, sitting in a sofa, we never see his face, nor his body, nor his clothes, just the back of his head, until he meets Light, in order to cause more excitement. The second movie, it ends with Ryuzaki's death, killed by Rem, just like in the manga and anime. He is all alone with Light, and when he gets the heart attack, Light approaches him, and whispers in his ear "I win" to what Ryuzaki replies "You think this is over? Don't worry, there are others to come, you will not win Light, because I-" and he dies, the security cameras catch the whole thing, but obviously they only see how Ryuzaki dies and how Light holds him, not being able to catch what they said to each other. Watari doesn't die, just Ryuzaki, and at his funeral, Light says to Watari "He mentioned there were others, right before he died, that help would come, that Kira would not win, what did he meant?" Watari turns away, ignoring Light, leaving the church, he leaves, then the church's doors open and we hear "I believe he was talking about me" Light turns around, stupefied, and we only see the individual perspective, or more like, again, from the back of his head. The third movie, we learn the individual is Near, we also learn about Mello, the Wammy house, etc. The movie ends just like in the anime, exactly like that, Near wins, Light lies in the middle of the stairs, and finally, Ryuk kills him. After this we see Soichiro seating on a hotel room, watching the tv. He has a beard, his hair is all messed up, and he has a bottle of vodka in his hand. He goes through several channels, all talking about Kira's aprehension. We learn that it is known worldwide that Light Yagami was Kira, in another channel they say how, for mysterious reasons, the pop celebrity Misa-Misa commited suicide, jumping off a bridge. Finnally in the last channel, the anchorman talks about how Kira's case will affect all Yagami family, especially Soichiro, who was fired from the police. After hearing this, Soichiro throws the remote controller to the tv, breaking the whole thing, he gets up, and hangs himself. After the credits, there is a final scene, the Relight episode, with an unnamed shinigami coming to a very old Ryuk, asking about his experience on the human world. Ryuk starts taling about Light, how he was extremely brilliant and how he was too big for a human. The unnamed shinigami smiles. But then Ryuk says how he was arrogant, and immature, and that the failure of his quest was inminent, such as his dead, the unnamed shinigami looses the smiles and says "I will go back to the human world and I will change everything again." and leaves. Ryuk just whispers "You just can't let it go, can you Light?" and the scene changes to the unnamed shinigami walking towards the portal to the human world, this is the first time we see the whole shinigami's body, wearing the same clothes as Light, just that old and dirty, as he walks toward the camera, he gives us this smile, the same smile as Light's, and the image freezes, with the shinigami really close to the camera, and everything turns gray, with the shinigami's eyes and hair turning red, this is were we learn for sure that this shinigami is the reincarnation of Light, the movie finally ends. No sequel, no comic, it just ends like that. Light Yagami: Logan Lerman. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0503567/ A lot of people have being saying how much Zac Efron resembles Light, but I dont think he could play him. He is too big, you know, to muscular, and he is way too old to play a guy that still goes to college. Now Logan, I believe he could play Light just fine. He has the right age, and I believe he is a great actor too, I believe he would be able to play the so iconic behavior Light has. Misa Amane: Taylor Momsen http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0597410/ http://i2.listal.com/image/1476335/936full-taylor-momsen.jpg Just look at this image, and picture her with a dorky, childlish smile, I think it could work just fine. Soichiro Yagami: Gary Oldman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000198/ Everyone know who Gary Oldman is, and he is a great actor, It wouldnt be hard for him to play this character. Really, why I think he could pull this out so much is because of Commissioner Gordon, he is similar to Soichiro, physically. Watari: Michael Caine http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000323/ Get the guy a pair of glasses and a mustache and presto! I think he would be a great Watari. Ryuk: Michael C. Hall http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0355910/ This one was really hard. I was looking for someone who could portray a crazy voice, a voice that could make you laugh, but at the same time make you scare, sometimes a friendly voice, sometimes an evil voice. First I thought of Jim Carrey, he can take the funny part very easy, but he could never make the creepy, serious voice without making us laugh. Now Michael C. Hall, he can twist his voice very nicely, we can see this on Gamer http://www.imdb.es/title/tt1034032/, especially at the final scene when he is fighting Gerard Butler, and he can make a serious, scary voice, seen on Dexter, whenever he is going to kill someone. Rem:Emma Thompson http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000668/ If she makes this, mysterious, vague voice, like if she was high, I think it would fit Rem nicely. Mello: Tom Felton http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0271657/ Picturing him as the bad guy, and I dont mean Draco Malfoy bad guy, more like his arrogant characte on Rise of the planet of the apes, I think he could play Mello just fine. This is all I have for the cast, I couldn't really think of someone who could play Ryuzaki nor Near. I wish this could become an actual trilogy, it would be very nice. Please, give me your opinions and suggestions about who should play which character, and help me get this page around, maybe some director will read it and agree with me and make this an actual movie. Thank you for your time.